Le parfum de la nostalgie
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Tu étais mon rayon de soleil. Tu illuminais ma vie. Et parfois, je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être si heureux. Et dans le fond, j'avais bien raison, puisque à présent tu n'es plus avec moi.


**Le parfum de la nostalgie**

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Pairing : Scorpius/Rose

Genres : Romance - Drame

Résumé : Tu étais mon rayon de soleil. Tu illuminais ma vie. Et parfois, je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être si heureux. Et dans le fond, j'avais bien raison, puisque à présent tu n'es plus avec moi.

Mot de l'auteur :  Bonjour ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS sur ce couple, j'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer dans l'écriture ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Étouffement. Toute cette pression n'était qu'un étouffement. Les rires. Les larmes. Les sourires. Tout ceci n'était que fictif. Le réel se confondait avec l'imaginaire. L'apparence se mélangeait avec le paraître. L'agitation était incroyablement intense et cela rendait le monde fou.

Fou. Cela me rendait fou. Et toi... Tu en riais. Tu t'en moquais, légèrement, atrocement, délicieusement.

Toi avec tes éclats de rire. Toi avec tes sourires moqueurs. Toi et ton foutu sourire narquois.

Déchirement. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un déchirement. Toi, moi, nous. Notre rencontre était une belle connerie. Une si jolie bêtise qu'on se tentait à chaque fois de se le rappeler. Et si c'était à refaire...

Tes cheveux roux qui caressaient tes épaules, ta peau pâle qui s'éclairait au soleil, tes taches de rousseur qui décoraient joliment ton visage...

Nous n'étions que poussière dans ce vaste monde. Nous n'étions qu'un grain emporté par le vent... Face à l'univers, nous ne serons toujours et à jamais insignifiants. Et tu en rigolais de cela. Tu t'en foutais. Tu prenais la vie comme elle venait. Tu vivais les moments avec attention et tu profitais comme cela pouvait être interdit de savourer chaque instant que le monde pouvait t'offrir.

Étouffement. Toute cette pression n'était qu'un étouffement. Tel un tunnel qui ne se finissait pas. Interminable chemin enfouis dans la terre, que mes yeux rêveraient de voir la lumière du jour...

Et un jour d'automne, tu es partie. Aussi vite que tu étais apparue dans ma vie. C'était si rapide, si inattendu. C'était si toi finalement...

Tu étais comparable à un souffle de vent, à une rafale éphémère qui emportait tous les souvenirs qu'on s'était créés ensemble. Des souvenirs devenus des débris brisés en éclats.

C'était si soudain. Si nous.

Tout me ramenait à toi. Tout ce que je voyais, chaque livre, chaque objet, chaque pièce, chaque lieu m'obligeaient à me rappeler de toi.

Toi. Toi. Et encore toi !

Cela me rendait malade. Cela me rendait complètement dingue. Ton absence était devenue ma maladie, c'était insupportable à vivre avec.

Je sentais ton odeur à chaque fois que je me glissais dans mes draps, à chaque moment où je passais mon temps à me poser dans ce foutu canapé que tu adorais t'installer. Ce vieux canapé que tu avais réussi à me convaincre de ne pas le jeter, tellement il devenait pourri par le temps.

Et j'avais l'impression de te voir encore. Jour et nuit. L'impression de te sentir encore contre ma peau, contre mes lèvres et discerner encore tes baisers au goût du péché. Tout ce qui t'entourait devenait péché...

Tu étais l'interdit par excellence, l'illusion que tout homme pourrait rêver, un songe que seul moi aimerait y vivre à jamais. Dans le fond, tu n'étais qu'un rêve anéanti...

Tu m'as foutu en l'air, toi et tes putains sourires à croquer. Toi et tes foutus tics. Toi et ton caractère trempé. Toi et toi et toujours toi !

Je me sentais tellement con.

Notre rencontre n'était qu'une connerie. Et je le répéterai encore et encore car c'était vrai. Notre rencontre n'était qu'une bêtise enfantine, un caprice. C'était notre caprice. Quelque chose que nous étions fières.

Et pourtant me voilà seul, dans cet appartement un peu trop grand pour un célibataire. Un peu trop bien pour un mec comme moi. Parce que ce foutu appartement, je l'avais acheté pour toi. Pour garder nos souvenirs heureux, pour nos disputes à la con, pour tes beaux yeux bleus et ton sourire magnifique... Cet appartement n'a plus de valeur maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour combler cet espace devenu morne...

Tu étais mon rayon de soleil. Tu illuminais ma vie. Et parfois, je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être si heureux. Et dans le fond, j'avais bien raison, puisque à présent tu n'es plus avec moi.

Tu m'as quitté. Tu m'as abandonné comme on laisse un jouet trop usé. Tu m'as dépouillé, souillé. Tu m'as fait connaître des sentiments inconnus, des émotions fortes pour au final me laisser pourrir avec eux.

L'ombre de ton absence me pèse sur les épaules. J'ai l'impression de la voir à travers les miroirs, à travers les photos animées, cette ombre qui a les traits de ton visage.

Devant un verre à moitié plein et les narines à l'odeur des substances douteuses, je t'entends murmurer des mots interdits. Je sens ta présence comme je sens mon cœur me torturer. Je m'enivre de ton parfum sucré, de ta peau douce et délicat. Je me perds dans ta voix et dans tes sourires...

J'ai les yeux éclatés et les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. J'ai l'air d'un minable assis sur ce canapé déformé face à ce verre de Whisky pur feu qui me tentait de plus en plus. Combien de verres ai-je bu ? Combien de drogues, de médicaments ai-je avalé ? Combien de souvenirs se sont éclatés en silence, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois ?

La dernière fois... La dernière fois que j'ai senti la plus grande souffrance, celle d'entendre le silence de ton absence, celle de l'odeur sucrée d'un souvenir trop lointain, trop présent...

Je vois tes cheveux se rebeller en boucles lorsque tu bouges un peu trop ta tête quand tu ris. Tes éclats de rire sont pour moi la plus belle mélodie. Je te vois dans l'éclairage de la pièce, tel un ange qui illumine ma vie. Putain, si j'avais su à qui m'en tenir...

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dérobé l'interdit, le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains qui cherche les miennes. En fait, c'était plutôt moi qui cherche ta langue avec la mienne, qui cherche la douceur de tes mains sur les miennes, qui espère une caresse, un piètre baiser de ta part.

Je m'enfonce dans le canapé comme je m'enfonce dans mon délire psycho-déprime, dans une blessure saisissante qui ne peut se cicatriser. Je tremble, tellement je suis en manque. Oui en manque de toi. J'ai froid, tellement je ne sens plus ton corps contre le mien. J'ai peur, comme un gosse qui croit aux monstres cachés sous son lit. J'ai peur que cela recommence, tu sais ? J'ai peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau, que tu partes comme un coup de vent imprévisible.

Parce que justement, tu es tellement imprévisible, Rose...

J'en rigole. Je crois que je perds un peu la tête. Je ris amèrement. Là, te voir en face de moi et essayé de me persuader que demain tu seras encore là. Parce que, Rose, tu sera là demain, hein ? Ne me fait pas encore ce coup de pute que tu aimes faire à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci je réussirai à te faire rester, je te convaincrai rien qu'un peu pour que tu puisse prendre ton temps avec moi. Parce que, ouais, il faut que tu prennes du temps avec moi...

Une nouvelle fois, la boisson me brûle la gorge. Ma tête tourne, le vertige m'encombre et durant un court instant je t'ai cru disparu de ma vision.

La nuit est noire. Tellement noire. Oui, une nuit d'une couleur tellement intense qu'on pourrait s'y perdre dans les profondeurs de ce noir parfait. À travers la fenêtre, je vois la demie-lune, briller en solitaire sur ce tableau si sombre. J'avais fini par m'allonger sur ce meuble ingrat et tellement inconfortable, alors que tu t'installe doucement sur mes hanches.

Rose, que tu es belle, que tu es tellement rebelle... Ton regard scintille l'érotisme, la malice. Tu bouges doucement ton bassin appelant douloureusement mon excitation. Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de mes lèvres telle une fumée d'un feu intense. L'envie de toi me prend comme toutes ces autres fois. Je caresse tes cheveux roux, ta joue pâle jusqu'à ta poitrine ronde avant de mettre mes doigts contre ta fine taille.

Je ne sais plus depuis quand tu es là. Je ne sais plus comment t'es venu. Mais t'es venu, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Le désir monte en effervescence, s'accentue à chaque caresse brûlante, à chacun de mes baisers sur ton corps frêle.

Plus les gestes perdaient le contrôle et plus je me consumais de ma folie. Je baissais ma garde face à toi, inéluctablement. Lorsque ta bouche s'était posée sur la mienne, j'étais d'ores et déjà vaincu.

Tout est passé si vite. Tes vêtements à terre, mon haut qui les rejoint, mon pantalon à moitié défait... Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Les gémissements sont plus intenses, nos corps se frôlent et nos doigts se mêlent...

La jouissance nous accompagne, l'excitation nous accable au point que la fatigue m'enlace doucement dans cette chaleur humaine.

La noirceur de la nuit s'éclaire petit à petit vers la lumière du jour. La lune, belle et rayonnante, s'assombrit peu à peu laissant place aux premiers rayons du soleil.

La chemise défaite et le pantalon ouvert, les lueurs de l'aube me réveillent à travers la fenêtre du salon. Un mal de crâne me vient douloureusement et brusquement accompagné d'une saisissante envie de vomir. À peine voulais-je me redresser que ma tête, partie en vrille dans un vertige, se baisse vers le sol. J'éructe tout ce qui me remonte par la gorge, les souvenirs culinaires désagréables qui se transforme peu à peu, près du canapé, en une grosse flaque d'alcool ingurgité.

Après m'avoir essuyé négligemment ma bouche à l'aide de mon bras nu, je sentais une sensation aqueuse sur ma main droite avant d'apercevoir sur cette dernière un liquide qui m'est familier. Une gêne s'empara de moi, tout en observant le décor autour de moi. Tu n'étais pas là.

Encore une fois, tu régnais de ton absence.

Comme toutes ces autres fois, tu étais partie.

Ma braguette ouverte et ma main salie étaient la preuve de mon délire, de mes tourments, de mes sentiments envers toi.

J'étais emprisonné dans un monde où il n'y aurait que toi. Dans un monde de ta présence invisible...

J'entends encore ton rire éclatant. Je sens encore cette odeur sucrée, qui te caractérise si bien.

Étouffement. Toute cette pression n'était qu'un étouffement. Les rires. Les larmes. Les sourires. Tout ceci n'était que fictif. Le réel se confondait avec l'imaginaire. L'apparence se mélangeait avec le paraître. L'agitation était incroyablement intense et cela rendait le monde fou.

Fou. Cela me rendait fou. Et toi... Tu en riais. Tu t'en moquais, légèrement, atrocement, délicieusement.

Toi avec tes éclats de rire. Toi avec tes sourires moqueurs. Toi et ton foutu sourire narquois.

Déchirement. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un déchirement. Toi, moi, nous. Notre rencontre était une belle connerie. Une si jolie bêtise qu'on se tentait à chaque fois de se le rappeler. Et si c'était à refaire...

Je le referai.


End file.
